Don't Leave, My Love
by Love Exists Where Unexpected
Summary: Throughout all of their fights, all Yami has to do is say "Don't leave me", and Yugi remains... Why? YxY


**Don't Leave, My Love**

"Listen to me, dammit, Yugi!"

"Why the hell should I?" Tears were running down the face of the teen as he and his boyfriend argued in his apartment on a sunny, Saturday afternoon. Neither would have been shocked if the neighbors suddenly came banging on their door, complaining about the noise. Nothing would happen, anyway; Yugi's father _owned_ the complex. "I go to meet you for our anniversary, and what do I see? I see _you_ making out with some _whore_ from school! If this is your way of breaking my heart, congratulations, Yami! You've succeeded!"

Yami held onto the other's elbow as he tried to run away. " _Dammit,_ Yugi! I wasn't making out with her! Last I checked, I don't _do_ submissive with anyone but you! And I _certainly_ wasn't in the dominant position with her, now was I?" he demanded. "Anzu means _nothing_ to me! She just walked up and kissed me! I. Love. You!"

Yugi ripped his arm from the other's grasp and glared at him. "And how do I know you _weren't_ taking the submissive role? For all I know, you were trying to make me think nothing was going on since you _knew_ I was going to be here!" he yelled back, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. "And even if that was the case, why wouldn't you have pushed her away? I love you; _God_ I love you! But how do I know I can trust you?"

Yami walked up to the other and pulled him into his arms, noticing that, while the other stiffened, he didn't pull away. "Yugi, I swear to _Ra_ I didn't kiss her. I was shocked; I didn't pull away. I wouldn't do _anything_ to ruin the best relationship I've ever had.

"Don't leave me..."

* * *

"Go to hell!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Those were the first words Yami and Yugi said to each other that night when they saw each other. Both had been overworked and had worked later than usual that night, so they were both exhausted. Yugi had been going through extreme mood swings because of his stressed out state - his friends quickly learned not to joke around saying that he was pregnant - and as such had been lashing out at Yami, who was always the nearest to him, when he became angry. "What did I do this time? Did I do the dishes wrong? My _fucking_ apologies for barely scrubbing them before running out of the house for work!" Yami was usually not one to lash back at Yugi, knowing it would only end up with the other one running out of the house in a fit of anger without the appropriate attire - it had been snowing once and Yugi had left in a t-shirt and leather pants - and not coming back for up to a week.

"YOU DIDN'T DO THE DISHES RIGHT?!" Yugi demanded, clearly not having known about that. "I JUST ATE DINNER ON THAT!" It suddenly struck Yami as to why Yugi was so pissed off, and he inwardly groaned; this was the third date in a row he'd missed because of work. It was no shocker that Yugi was _pissed_ at him; at least this time it was a reasonable reason; last time Yugi and he had almost broken up because a _fork_ had been put with the _spoons_. God, Yugi could throw a hissy fit over the littlest of things because of his perfectionism. Where exactly had that obsession come from...?

"Yugi, look... I'm sorry I missed dinner, okay? I didn't even realize the time and I was exhausted when I got off of work..." Yami said, moving forward to put his hand on the other's shoulders. Yugi just backed out of his reach and sent a glare at the other.

" _No_ ," he said. "It's not okay! You value your bloody work more than _me_! How do you think that makes me feel? Because I sure as hell don't feel _good_! Do you _realize_ how many times I've taken off early, just because I _hoped_ you would remember that we had a date?" Instead of the tears, Yami usually saw when they fought, he saw pure, raw anger and extreme hurt. "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, _Atem._ You've said that every time, and now I want more than _sorry._ I want an explanation. I want a date. I want you to show me you're sorry. I love you, but if you can't show me you love me _right now_ , I will walk out of this apartment and never return. Do I make myself clear?"

Yami didn't respond verbally, choosing instead to take a few steps forward to his other and wrapping him up in an intense kiss that swept him off his feet. Any other time, he would have started by whispering in the other's ear that he loved him, but Yugi didn't want to hear those words right now, and Yami didn't want to give him the chance to pull away. He pulled out of the kiss a moment later, smiling in satisfaction at the fact that Yugi's hands were tangled in his hair, and the other didn't notice it. "Is that proof enough, Yugi? I love you, and I have my reasons for working overtime, but you can't know those reasons yet. I will show you Saturday night. I made reservations for this restaurant my dad used to take my mom to every year for their reservations, and if I fuck up and miss this date, you can smack me and walk out of my life forever, leaving me sobbing on the floor of whatever building or room we happen to be in," he told the other.

"But please, my love, don't leave me yet..."

* * *

"Yugi, dammit! Why didn't you listen to me?"

This was the first time their friends had ever seen their now 41-year-old friend cry. Never had they heard him make so many threats to a person he'd never met. His husband was lying in a hospital bed, his 40 years not showing on his sleeping face. Yami refused to believe he was anything but asleep. "If I ever find that drunk driver, I swear to fucking _Ra_ that I will kill him before he even knows what's happening. I will rip him to pieces, and no one will stop me! DAMMIT YUGI WAKE UP!" he yelled into the hair of the other. Crimson and amethyst eyes would normally lock and move towards each other at this point until lips met in a kiss. But, then again, normally amethyst would be opening and looking at him like he owned the world.

"Um... Yami...?" the voice of Yugi's best friend, Joey Wheeler, asked hesitantly. "When we were younger, Yug' wanted me to give you this if you guys ever broke up or if he left us before you... The doctor said he probably won't be waking up anytime soon, and I think now would be the right time to give it to you... You know, so you can open it before he goes? He said not to open because it was something you had given him when you first got together, so I haven't... But I think you should have it... The guys and I will leave and give you some privacy..." With that said, Joey placed a sealed envelope on the hospital bed before walking out of the room with the rest of his and Yugi's friends. Yami was wondering what it was... He didn't recall giving his love anything when they first got together. Not until three months after on Valentine's Day, when he gave Yugi roses and a teddy bear that was still lying on their bed in their room. Curious, Yami opened the envelope, and his eyes widened as he recognized the poem. He had never given this to Yugi - or anyone for that matter - so how did it get to Joey?

 _Crimson and Amethyst_

 _One so harsh, people tremble_

 _The other so kind, of a pacifist_

 _When we look at each other_

 _I see the beautiful eyes of a mother_

 _Don't feel insulted, though_

 _I love the look so_

 _Don't leave me, my love_

 _Don't fly away, my dove_

 _Don't forget about our friends_

 _But take me to the very ends_

 _Explore with me_

 _All we can see_

 _Dance in the rain_

 _And give me your pain_

 _Don't cry out, my love_

 _Don't fly away, little one_

 _Don't_ _forget_ _me_

 _When you leave_

 _Don't forsake_

 _Don't just take_

 _My love for you_

 _Is stronger than glue_

 _It lasts forever_

 _It means something better_

 _It is eternal_

 _Like this journal_

 _When you fight_

 _I see your light_

 _So don't leave me, my love_

 _Don't forget me, little dove_

"Is _that_ why he always stops leaving when I tell him not to leave me...?" Yami quietly asked himself before looking at the other. "Don't leave, my love. They all want you to stay, but I _need_ you to stay... My little light, my little dove... Don't leave me... It'll be so painful...

"Don't leave, my love..."

* * *

 **Kitty: What do you guys think? There was a song playing while I was in Germany; I loved it. It gave me an idea for a short little story, so on the plane ride from Germany to Canada, I wrote this... It was emotionally taxing... AND THE POEM IS MINE! DON'T TAKE IT OR I WILL SET THE NICKEY ON YOU! If you would like to use it, I ask that you _ask_ me for permission to do so and give me the credit. If you do not do so, I will have Nickey hunt you down... I'm sure she'll make you wish you had never been an idiot...**

 **Yugi: TELL THEM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN GERMANY!**

 **Kitty: *giggling* Okay, so no one who is on this trip - as I write this, we are still on the trip - spoke fluent German, so, instead of finding someone who speaks English, my friend Arimi decided to have a bit of fun. The only two phrases she knows are "I am a proud banana" and "You are not proud banana" so she had us repeat after her shouting these two phrases out. Well, when we said "I am a proud banana" we pointed at ourselves; when we said "You are not proud banana" we pointed at the strangers. Then, Makayla took out a translator and entered "You should be ashamed" And we all started screaming that out after "You are not proud banana." Eventually, someone called an insane asylum or something, because a bunch of people came and started ranting at us in German and trying to get us in this vehicle. I didn't recognize it, but it was a bunch of men telling a bunch of girls to get into a car (I think) in German until they realized "Hey! They no speak German! we try English, yes, yes!" It was super funny, for those German people, seeing a bunch of Americans shout out "I am a proud banana" and "You are not proud banana! You should be ashamed!" as they giggled amongst each other. We may all be in our early twenties, but we sure as _hell_ know to act like teens when we wanna have some fun! **

**Yami: *rolls eyes* Yeah... You just got an idea on what a teenaged Kitty and her friends did for fun in high school... Most teens go and party - I admit I was one of those teens when I found my little dove *nuzzles Yugi, who blushes* But not Kitty and her friends. They went and shouted out random shit that made people think they were _insane_ \- which of course, some of them were - **

**Kitty: HEY! Arimi and I were _not_ insane! We just knew how to have a good time! **

**Yami: _Anyway,_ Mom always complained about how she wished I was more like Kitty, going out and terrorizing the town instead of partying and dragging my innocent little light with me... Oh! But they also egged KaibaCorp tower at one point... Mokuba took the blame...**

 **Kitty: *sighs at memory* Those were the good ole days... Right before this trip... *flashback***

 **Arimi: MOKUBA! *screaming as she picks up the 8-yearold from school* WHY DID YOU EGG KAIBA CORP TOWER DURING LUNCH?**

 **Mokuba: I... did?**

 **Kitty and Nickey: YES YOU DID! How do you _not remember?_**

 **Kitty: Kaiba was picking up egg for three hours!**

 **Nickey: You mean Kaiba _had_ people pick up eggs for _five_ hours, Kitty...**

 **Kitty: Jeesh! I was trying to make my cousin sound like a _good_ person for once!**

 **Kitty: Good times... Anyway, I have to go... Bye bye! And someone... _Wait..._ This won't be published till I'm home, which means I can tell NiNi myself that I miss her! Be, guys! And no one tell Ni-chan about the proud banana! BECAUSE I AM A PROUD BANANA WHO LOVES MY SISTER! I LOVE YOU, NINI! *faints***

 **Arimi: *walks into room with dart gun in hand* Sorry about that, guys... Kitty has been very tired this week and went crazy after the banana thing... I assume from the yelling that we heard in the fucking _lobby_ that you all know about that... She loves you and blah, blah, blah. I have a stop sign to go pole dance in... LOVE YOU CANADA! *faints***

 **Emily and Makayla: *walk in with dart guns in hand***

 **Emily: _Damn,_ Makayla. I thought you said she was easy to knock out with a dart gun... She almost got to the part about "BECAUSE I AM A PROUD BANANA"...**

 **Makayla: *snickers* She should have been... I guess it's because she's...**

 **Emily: I swear, Makayla, if the next words out of your mouth are "A PROUD BANANA" I will shove this dart gun down throat.**

 **Makayla: *laughs before she and Emily faint***

 **Natalie: Sorry, you two... I didn't know what this was, but it looked fun... OOOOOH~ Maybe I can go shoot Sissly with it! BYE PEOPLE! *runs out frantically with dart gun***

 **Nickey: *comes in, laughs, shuts down camera***


End file.
